bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bagura
Professor Bagura, also known as "Bugler", "Burglar", "Bugglar", or "Bagular", is Shiro's nemesis and the main villain in many Bomberman games. He looks like a blue and white, large, elderly Bomberman with a bushy white beard, wearing a monocle and cape, and appears to be bigger than Bomberman. Bagular appeared out of the vastness of space, with his history being unknown but his brilliance clear. Bagura is a brilliant (but mad) scientist and a dark magician, as well as the leader of the Hige-Hige Bandits and the creator of many evil Bombermen, with the only purpose of conquering the universe. As one of Bomberman's more resilient enemies, he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals - it seems that he will always return. He is undoubtedly Bomberman's primary adversary. Biography In his earliest appearance (Bomberman 94), Bagura attacked Shirobon's planet with an army of robots and enslaved monsters in an attempt to throw it into chaos. When his plans were ruined, he sent his space ship on a collision course to the planet, but Shiro was able to infiltrate it, defeat Bagura, and destroy the ship before it was too late. He next appeared in Super Bomberman 3 as the leader of the resurrected Fiendish Bombers, taking over five planets. Shiro and Kuro were able to attack and defeat the Bombers, but upon losing control of the planets Bagura targeted the planets for destruction with his Battle Ship. The heroes entered his ship and were able to take him and the Five Bombers down, rendering them unconscious as the ship exploded. This time, Bagura's body did not survive. However, his brain escaped in a mini saucer. In Super Bomberman 4, Bagura summoned the Four Bomber Kings and Great Bomber to attack Shiro, Kuro, and their friends and exact revenge on them. Bagura's minions sent the heroes hurtling through time, but they once again fought back and confronted Bagura in the giant mech he formed himself into. The mech was destroyed and his mini saucer was lost in the time void somewhere. He returns again in Bomberman Hero, in which the Garaden Empire collects four data disks to form him a new body. This corporal form is short-lived, however, as Shirobon defeats him, causing him to detonate the Garaden base as a final act of desperation in an attempt to kill Bomberman. Bagura's revival (as well as Millian's kidnapping and the creation of the Garaden Empire) were plotted by Devil Bomber, who was just using Bagura to get his own revenge on White Bomber. Plot Confusion Although his body was destroyed in Super Bomberman 3 ''and his new body destroyed in ''Bomberman Hero, Bagura still appears in his actual body in another gamers, but how this is possible is unknown. The most probable way of this being possible is that or these games happen before Super Bomberman 3 (although unlikely) or that his body was never completely organic in the first place, which would explain his ability to create Rubber Bombs. Given that he is the supposed "creator" of the Five Fiendish Bombers, it would make sense that he could have installed the same bomb-making ability into his own body. This argument is halted, though, by the fact that it is very difficult for Bagura to re-create himself in Bomberman Hero and needs an entire army to do so. Personality His personality is never really been made clear or expanded upon in the games, but he is shown to be incredibly evil. In the Anime, his personality is initially perceived as incredibly evil and selfish, just like in the games. But it is revealed that he isn't evil at all, he merely has a strong, bitter rivalry with Dr. Ein because of a childhood crush on Momo, White Bomber's grandmother. Despite his so-called evil intentions, he never intends actual harm on anyone, this is shown when Max led a direct assault on Planet Jetters without his permission, and in fact strongly opposed it. Near the end of the Anime, Bagura gains the role of the victim after MechaDoc seizes control of the Shumulvault and imprisons him. Bagura's relationship with Mujoe is then revealed as more of a close friend than merely a "boss and his lacky", and Bagura begins to show genuine remorse after he is under the impression that Mujoe had perished. Anime In Bomberman Jetters the Anime, he is the true leader of the Hige-Hige Bandits, with Mujoe being his second-in-command. In the anime, it says that he used to be friends with Dr. Ein, but when they both fell for White Bomber's grandmother, Momo, they tried to impress her. In the end, they decided to ask her out on a date at the same time and see who she went out with, but Momo didn't go to either of them and instead to White Bomber's grandad. The two thought she chose the other one and so became rivals. The misunderstanding was not cleared up until Mighty, White Bomber's brother, explained what had happened to Dr. Ein; Bagura, unfortunately, did not believe this until the end of the anime where the two made up again. The battle started again when Bagura tripped up and Momo gave him her handkerchief, and when Dr. Ein realized this, he threw his drink of water into Bagura's face. Powers Although he appears to be an elderly man, Bagura has some rather powerful abilities at his disposal. *[[Rubber Bomb|'Rubber Bomb']] - Typically, these are cast in four directions while Bagura is protected by either a shield or by floating. They bounce around the arena and have max blast radius. *'Shield' - Bagura can create a square (or circular) shield which acts as a barrier against his opponents' attacks and can damage or kill anyone else who touches it. *'Teleportation' - Bagura can teleport to another area in the arena, but upon reappearing he is stalled for a short time. *'Bomb Sentry Summon' - Bagura can summon several Bomb Sentry monsters, who will spread out and explode, causing trouble for his opponent(s). *Bagyra can create and revive his henchmen. Trivia *It's possible Bagura could be a Bomberman because: #He can make bombs #In his first appearance, he wears a helmet similar to a Bomberman's helmet #He looks like some kind of Bomberman. *There may evidence against the theory stated above because: #He has the powers of mind control and resurrection #He can create Bombermen like the Five Fiendish Bombers. *It's also possible that Bagura is a Human who was badly injured after Bomberman '94 and had to turn himself into a Bomberman cyborg. *In Pocket Bomberman, the final boss, Babylon, looks similar to Bagura. It unknown if this is Bagura's ancestor. Gallery Bagular Form 1.png|Bagular's First Form in Bomberman Hero Bagular Form 2.png|Bagular's Second Form in Bomberman Hero Bagular Form 3.png|Bagular's Third Form in Bomberman Hero (no shield) Bagula 2.png|Bagular's First Form in Mega Bomberman Bagula's Machine.png|Bagular's Dragon Machine in Mega Bomberman Bagula Bman.png|Bagular's Third Form in Mega Bomberman Bagular.png|Bagular's Face from the Bomberman World Intro Bagular and his Creations.png|Bagular with the Fiendish Bombers Bagular in his Robot.png|Bagular in the Fiendish Bomber Robot Bagular's Brain.png|Bagular's Brain Machine from SB4 Vs. Bagular.png|Bomberman Hero Scene Bagular BH.png|Bagular in Bomberman Hero Bagular's Helicopter.png|Bagular's Helicopter Bagular 2.png|Bomberman Hero Bagular FR.png|Bomberman Fantasy Race Bagura 5.png|Bagura in Bomberman Jetters Bagura 2.png|Bagura Playing Golf Bagura 3.png|A Younger Bagura Bagura 4.png|Bagura As A Child Story 7 NB.png|Neo Bomberman Cutscene Story 10 NB.png|NB Cutscene Story 3 NB.png Story 12 NB.png }} de:Professor Bagular Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Four Devils of Garaden